Noriko Fukuda
Alright, let's bust it open! Ack! I totally smashed it! Sorry, sorry! }}Noriko Fukuda (福田のり子, Fukuda Noriko), ''is one of the idols featured in THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」,'' "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Dance, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Princess. She is voiced by Nana Hamasaki (浜崎奈々'', Hamasaki Nana''). Appearance Noriko has short blonde hair that is cut in layers around her head with blunt bangs. She has medium brown eyes. Noriko is generally seen wearing a bright yellow T-shirt featuring Mokujin from the fighting game series Tekken. Over the T-shirt she wears a black leather jacket with 3/4 length sleeves that she wears open. With this, Noriko also wears a blue denim miniskirt with pockets. Attached to her skirt is a bright green pouch with black zippers. She also wears a few star-shaped accessories, including a large gold star connected to the pouch on her skirt, another smaller gold star on a white bracelet on her right wrist, and a single gold star earring that she wears on her left ear. Noriko also wears black leather boots with this outfit. Personality Known for her love of pro wrestling and motorcycles, Noriko is a rather energetic girl who gives her best in everything she does. She is quite athletic, and is often seen practicing wrestling moves like the cobra twist, sometimes even practicing them on the producer, and can be seen making a powerful punch in front of her when she gets excited about something. Noriko is also very strong as a result, and has carried younger theater members on her shoulders on multiple occasions, and met the producer after they were on the receiving end of one of Noriko's excited punches. Also a result of watching countless wrestling matches, she is great at getting a crowd fired up with her announcer skills. She also tends to energetically narrate wrestling matches as she watches them. Motorbikes being another big interest of hers, Noriko also owns a light blue scooter that she named "Krauser" which may be a reference to a wrestler who used the ring name Karl Krauser and is famous in Japan. She also keeps some biking magazines around the theater and gives the other idols rides on the back of her scooter. Whenever someone wants to talk about Noriko's interests with her, she always gets very excited and will happily talk about wrestling or bikes, and will even sometimes invite the other idols to wrestling matches or to go for a ride on the back of her scooter. Another of Noriko's big loves is yakiniku, which is a Japanese meat dish. She often suggests yakiniku when deciding what to eat with other idols and can be seen enjoying yakiniku in the manga and in Million Live! cards. Noriko is someone who never gives up once she's decided to do something, and always does her best to maintain a positive attitude. Because of this, she always gives her all to be the kind of cute idol she wants to be, despite her insecurities about her image as an idol. While she always tries to stay positive, these insecurities inevitably rise to the surface from time to time. In these instances, Noriko tends to look embarrassed, her usually loud and energetic voice becomes quieter, and she'll often voice her concerns that she isn't suited towards being a cute idol due to her image as a tough girl who likes wrestling and motorcycles. However, she never lets these insecurities keep her down for too long, and after some reassurance she's always quick to get back to her positive self who continues to strive to be an idol who can energize others. However, when others are struggling or feeling insecure, Noriko sometimes will put on a confident face and reassure others while hiding her own troubles. Noriko is very supportive of the people around her, including everyone at 765 Pro. Her positive attitude and energy can spread to others, serving to cheer up or encourage the other idols. Even in delicate situations where other idols are having some issues with one another, Noriko knows just the right way to support her friends from the sidelines and help them work things out. This can be seen in the way Noriko supports her unit members in both Ricotta and Senkou☆HANABI Dan in their respective event stories in Theater Days. When Arisa and Momoko have a hard time communicating with each other during Ricotta's practices, Noriko pushes Momoko to go after Arisa and talk to and reassure her. Also, in the Senkou☆HANABI Dan event story, Noriko readily eats Umi's "Girl Power Yakisoba" that everyone else was too afraid to eat (for good reason, as it immediately knocked Noriko out). Despite this, as soon as Noriko wakes up again, she goes to reassure Umi, who felt incredibly guilty, that there were no hard feelings and that she was fine even after eating the yakisoba. Although she can be very competitive, Noriko rarely gets into arguments or fights, and on the occasion that she does, she isn't one to hold any grudges or hard feelings towards anyone. History THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!: Theater Days Relationships Subaru Nagayoshi Ayumu Maihama Nao Yokoyama Trivia * Noriko has an older brother * She loves spicy food Category:Characters Category:Princess idols